<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step Out Back by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961412">Step Out Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking Kink, Smutty goodness, Tobacco use, cigarette kink, degrading terms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie had no idea how much his smoking turned you on...but he definitely wasn't complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step Out Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for some reason, charlie smoking turns me on very very much. so, i wrote a fic about it.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you arrived at the theater, Charlie wasn’t in his office, which was odd. You went around and asked his colleagues where he was and one of them said that they’d seen him slip outside. You bit your lip and held back a gleeful smile, knowing exactly what he was doing out there. You thanked them before heading towards the back door, pulling it open and making Charlie jump.<br/>His face went pink and he quickly hid the cigarette behind him. He really hated the fact that he smoked sometimes and always tried to hide it from you.<br/>“Hey peanut, what are you doing here?”<br/>You crossed your arms in front of you. “You don’t have to hide it from me, Charlie.”<br/>He sighed and brought his hand with the cigarette to lay on his denim-clad thigh, flicking the ashes away softly. “You should’ve just waited until I came back inside, you know how I feel about you seeing me out here.” His hand brought the white roll up to his lips and he took a drag, exhaling through his mouth and nose. <br/>Your thighs squeezed together as you felt the burn in between them grow stronger. You secretly really liked seeing Charlie with a cigarette in his hand or mouth, it was so sexy for some reason. You attributed it to the fact that he tries so hard to come across as this perfect dad but he’d got this one little dirty secret and you fucking love it.<br/>When he takes another drag, your thighs rub together again but this time, your underwear rubs against your clit so you accidentally let out a whimper. Charlie looked over at you with a raised eyebrow.<br/>“What’s wrong?”<br/>You bit your lip hard and took a quick glance at the cigarette before meeting his eyes. His eyes followed yours to the cigarette and he wore a look of confusion before watching you rub your thighs together again. <br/>“Y/N, are you…turned on right now? Because of this?” He held up the cigarette and you looked away shyly. <br/>“I don’t know what it is Charlie, but whenever I see you smoking, I get so fucking worked up. It’s thrilling to watch someone as poised and perfect as you indulge in a dirty little secret like this, it makes me wet.”<br/>He groaned and took another drag, smirking as you fell back against the brick wall with a moan. His hand came down to palm at his boxers while holding the cigarette in between his teeth, looking over at you.<br/>“C’mere and stand in front of me.”<br/>You shivered as you walked over and stood in front of him, eyes darting rapidly between his mouth and his crotch. He smirked. “Look at me, Y/N.”<br/>Your eyes slowly trailed up from his crotch to meet his face, groaning softly when you took in the whole picture. <br/>“So, you like seeing me like this, huh? Your perfect suburban husband standing in an alleyway with a cigarette between his teeth, indulging in his dirty little secret.”<br/>You nodded. “Y-Yes, Charlie.”<br/>He chuckled and took another drag before crushing the butt out against the wall, watching your reaction with amusement. You were about to say something before he pulled the pack and lighter out of his pocket, putting a fresh one in between his teeth. Your underwear were practically soaked through at this point and watching him light up another one was not helping at all. His lips wrapped around the tip and he took a long drag, breathing out the smoke through his mouth and nose.<br/>“You’re such a naughty little thing, getting turned on by such a filthy habit of mine. Get on your knees and take my cock out.”<br/>Charlie took another long drag as you dropped to your knees and unbuttoned his trousers with ease, pulling his hard length out from under the fabric. He groaned as your hand wrapped around him, stroking up and down while looking up at him. <br/>His teeth clenched around the cigarette as you felt him grow harder under your touch. He looked down at you with a smirk.<br/>“Look at you, my slut wife on her knees all because of a fucking cigarette. Pathetic. Use your mouth now, suck my cock while you watch your perfect husband enjoy his cigarette.”<br/>Your eyes go wide and you immediately take him in your mouth, moaning around him while he groaned through his teeth. You bob up and down on his length as he takes another drag and flicks the ashes away, exhaling loudly for effect. <br/>His hips begin to thrust forward and meet your strokes. “God you look so fucking hot on your knees like this, can’t believe my little peanut is such a dirty little slut.” The cigarette lay in between his teeth as his hands came down to wrap around the back of your head, taking over your movements while his hips surged forward. “Fuck, can’t believe you’re on your knees sucking my cock in a goddamn alleyway because you like seeing me smoke. Absolutely filthy, peanut, disgusting. I’m gonna fuck your face so hard, ruin your little mouth, fill it up with my cum while I finish my cigarette.”<br/>You moaned and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he fucked your mouth hard, making you choke around him while the cigarette hung out of his mouth.<br/>“That’s it, suck my cock like the good dirty little alley whore you are, fuck Y/N!”<br/>Your eyes closed for just a moment before his hand grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked until you looked back up at him. <br/>“Keep looking at me, keep watching your husband with a cigarette in his mouth. Fuck, I’m so close, gonna shove my cum down your throat before I fuck you against the wall.”<br/>You moaned loudly and his hips rutted into your mouth as he reached up, took the cigarette from his teeth, held it in between his fingers before bringing his hand back to the back of your head. <br/>He thrusted into you with a loud groan and spilled himself down your throat while still holding you on his length. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw strings of smoke coming from the butt and your hips instinctively ground down against your soaked underwear.<br/>Charlie let you go and reached back, stubbing the cigarette out against the wall before grabbing another one. <br/>“Damn it, you’re gonna have me addicted all over again if we keep doing this shit.”<br/>You giggled as he held it between his teeth and bent down, handing you the lighter with a smirk.<br/>“Would you like to light this one up for me, peanut?”<br/>Your legs almost gave out as your finger scrambled to ignite the small flame, hand coming to shield it from the wind as you lit the cigarette for him. He pulled away and exhaled off to the side before grabbing your hips, pushing your front against the wall while his hand creeped down underneath your dress.<br/>He moaned deeply when he felt the fabric of your underwear. “Holy fuck Y/N, you’re so fucking wet. This really works you up this much?”<br/>You ground yourself down on his fingers. “Charlie, please baby, I need you so fucking bad.”<br/>His chin rested on your shoulder as he reached down to push your underwear aside and line himself up with your leaking entrance. The proximity of the cigarette to you and the fact that the thin ribbons of smoke were hitting your nostrils made your walls clench. Charlie quickly sheathed himself inside of you, groaning before picking up a steady pace as you moaned loudly. <br/>“Oh Charlie, oh fuck you feel so good! I’m not gonna last long baby, I’m so wet and hot for you, shit!”<br/>The cigarette bobbed in his mouth as he pounded you, pressing your upper body flush against the coarse bricks.<br/>“Christ you’re so tight and wet, fuck! I’m not gonna last long either, you’re squeezing my cock so goddamn tight.”<br/>Your walls pulsed around him and your moans turned to cries and yelps as your orgasm quickly approached. <br/>“Charlie, oh Charlie baby fuck! Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”<br/>He growled and bucked into you with harder and deeper strokes. <br/>“That’s it peanut, come on my cock, spill your juices all over me!”<br/>He took a quick drag from his cigarette, exhaling against your face and suddenly, you were sobbing with orgasm. Your vision blacked out for a moment while your walls gripped onto Charlie’s dick tightly and coated him in a layer of your release. <br/>His hips continued to push into you until he stopped deep inside of you, growling in your ear as he came inside of you. He stayed buried inside you while his hand came up to grab the cigarette from his mouth and stub it out next to you. <br/>You were still virtually breathless when Charlie pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. He came up behind you and tapped on your hips while bringing his lips down to pepper your neck and shoulders with kisses. After a little while, he buried his face into your neck, smirking as he said,<br/>“Best smoke break ever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>